


But Heartsbane

by RachelZX



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelZX/pseuds/RachelZX
Summary: A continued work of S8 of GOT. The only purpose of this is to let Dany reign over the world.





	1. But Heartsbane 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original character involved.  
> Not very logical since I just want Dany and Jorah and Drogo back.  
> I personally don't like Stark family including(especially) Jon Snow so they don't appear to be good in this work.  
> I wrote this firstly in Chinese and translated it myself. So if you find something funny here like grammar, plz ignore it.  
> Not quite a HE.  
> Original in Chinese: http://rachelzx.lofter.com/post/480041_1c5c40f58

When Jorah opened his eyes, he felt as if he had crumbled like sand, as if without the armor, he would immediately collapse to the ground. His eyes were very dry, and he could not stop trying to blink. At last he could make out the scene before him -- it was a pale gray sky. Little by little the looseness left him, and little by little he felt the gentle swaying – am I on ship board? But I was supposed to be at Winterfell, protecting...Protect the mother of dragons, his Daenerys! Thinking of this, Jorah struggled to get up, but his limbs were still weak, and with some difficulty he raised his right hand, grasped the planking beside him, and sat up.  
It was a small ship, similar to the one he had used to take Tyrion to Daenerys. The boat was now sailing along a quiet, dark green river, with blackened ruins on both sides and trees growing disorderly along the cliffs. A thin mist hung over the towering ruins – Smoking Sea, he once came here before. Last time he saw the flying dragon here, this time he came here for what?  
The weariness of Jorah's body wore off, but his mind was still dizzy. Then he saw a girl sitting on the other side of the boat. He looked about the same age as Daenerys. Was that her? Jorah shook his head and he was wide awake. The girl was not Dany. Her hair was red and was braided at the back of her head. Dressed in a red robe, she looked the same as the witch who lit the Arakhs. The only difference was that the person in front of him looked young and just a teenager. At this time, she is looking at the ruins on both sides with expression being Serious.  
Looking down at his new leather doublet, Jorah wondered more and more. His last memory was of Dany crying. Why bring me to the Smoking Sea? Where's Daenerys? Thinking of this, Jorah said, "hello?" His voice was hoarse.  
The girl turned her head sharply, with a look of relief and delight on her face. “At last you are awake, Jorah Mormont; I almost thought the attempt to revive you had failed.” The resurrection? Did I die? Jorah's recovered consciousness was confused again.  
"Don't think about it too much, Sir Jorah Mormont of Bear Island. I know you."  
The girl's look of relief vanished, replaced by something prideful, but her voice was not cold, it was friendly. "you died at Winterfell. I am Alyssa, the red witch from Asshai, and I have revived you. "  
Jorah looked at her in disbelief, not knowing what to say for a moment, but thinking of the two miracles of Winterfell, Jorah reluctantly accepted her words. But he still had doubts.  
"Come on, I know you have a lot of questions for me." Alyssa leaned against the side of the boat.  
"Where is the mother of the dragons?  
"...She's dead." Replied Alyssa.  
Jorah could hardly hold the plank. Dead? Daenerys is dead? What time is today? Fifty years later? Did Daenerys die of natural causes? Or was she killed? His eyes blurred again, this time through tears. His hands were on the planks, and his breathing was much harder.  
"Your heroic sacrifice saved her life for only a few days...Don't you want to ask who killed her?"Alyssa continued, looking at Jorah as he slumped on the other side in grief.  
Ah...She did not enjoy her life...The images that exploded in Jorah's mind were of Khaleesi in the Dothraki sea, of the queens of Meereen, of dragonrider in the North, and of something less beautiful -- the tragic death of countless varieties of Dany.  
"Can you revive her, Alyssa?I don't have to come back to this world, if you can resurrect Daenerys Targaryen. "Jorah choked up, trying not to cry in front of the girl.  
"We are looking for her, Ser Jorah." Alyssa felt that Jorah might not be able to ask anything for a while, but she began to tell him what had happened after his death – Arya killed the night king, the death of Missandei, the fall of King's Landing, the fate of Stark and the Lannisters, and so on and so on.  
Jorah was a little calmer when she heard Alyssa say she might revive Dany, but then things began to stir him again.  
"A massacre? That's impossible! The Queen she can free Slaver’s Bay, let all slaves call her mytha, such a good person she was, how can she chose to slaughter the city?" Jorah wiped the tears from her eyes and looked incredulous.  
"I know, Jorah, I know that if you had been here, you could have killed yourself standing in front of Drogon and stopped her...But who knows? Maybe she was crazy, but it just happened. " Alyssa shook her head.  
Jorah couldn't imagine Dany letting Drogon burn the innocent. He remembered Dany as the woman who had been the mother of Meereen's slaves, the butcher?...Suddenly he felt a deep powerlessness, and also leaning against the side of the boat, he looked at the fog in the distance and said nothing. He regretted that he had been hurt at Winterfell, and if he had not been hurt, he could have gone south with his Khaleesi to protect her from the present...Wait, the present...  
"Who killed her? "Jorah let out a sharp growl.  
Alyssa looked at Jorah and replied, "you'd be surprised..."  
"I'm going to kill that man." Jorah's heavy, firm voice struck Alyssa's ears.  
"I don't think you will."  
"Tell me. "  
Alyssa looked at him with a faint sadness in her eyes. She was sympathetic and admiring of Jorah. It took Alyssa considerable energy and time to find his ashes in the North, during which time she pieced together the stories she had heard about the banished knight of Bear Island into a complete narrative. Her predecessor Xenia, who was sent to Sansa, was less supportive of her treatment of Ser Jorah, believing she was too young and not devote herself completely to serve R’hllor.  
There was anger in Jorah's eyes. "The man who loved her gave his life to her," sighed Alyssa. "the man she loved took hers."  
"Jon Snow? Jorah's anger could not be expressed for a moment. It was all in his heart. The news was as incredible to him as Dany's slaughter. He didn't know Snow very well, but he knew that Snow and Dany loved each other. How could he kill Dany? Shouldn’t loving a person mean to dedicate to her?  
"Why? " There was no room for all his strength, and it was contained within him. He asked Alyssa with voice shaking.  
"Because the mother of dragons massacred the city. He chose righteousness. "  
It's an irresistible reason, but it's also an unacceptable reason.  
"What would you do if it was you, Jorah? "  
"I'm not going to kill her..."Whispered Jorah.  
"But what if she really did something wrong?"  
"That's not really her." Jorah avoided the question. He thought of Snow's blank face, of Snow's sword piercing Dany's heart, and he wanted to break him into pieces, but Snow was for the greater good, and more importantly, he was the one Dany loved, and he couldn't kill the one Dany loved...  
"You won't kill her, for all the world, will you, Jorah? But Snow did, and now he's beyond the wall living with free folks..." What Alyssa in the North learned not only is the story of Jorah, she also learned the Stark’s story. She can hardly say that she likes Snow so from words to words she shows scorn of him. She felt her task is to revive Jorah, to find the dragon and the mother of dragons, as for her emotional tendencies, that is her own issues; But Xenia felt that Snow was a good King, and she heard of the Battle of Hardhome and the Battle of Bastards, and she became more convinced. They two could not agree with each other, so then they dropped the matter.  
Jorah hold his fist against the side of the boat, clenched his teeth, and hit the planking. The timbers creaked twice.  
To protect the not-so-new boat, Alyssa changed the subject just in time, "our high priest, Kinvara, received the oracles from the fire.One is the North, one is the dragon of Valyria. She thinks that the new Night King is about to go south, and these two oracles are proof of that. "  
That was all, but Jorah made no reply. Alyssa knew that Jorah needed time to think, to digest all those things. Through the fog and black ruins, the boat moved on.


	2. But Heartsbane 2

Alyssa knew that there was danger in the rivers among Smoking Sea, poisonous insects, monsters, even legendary demons. When she left the north, she asked Sansa for a new set of leather armor and weapon for Jorah. Sansa readily agreed, but she made no secret of her doubts about Alyssa's ability to from the breathing yet fainted Jorah lying in front of her, and she had to send two of her men to follow Alyssa, lest she cannot be able to move the sleeping Jorah. It was not until she reached the west of the Smoking Sea that she sent home two of her men. As the boat passed through the rubble, Alyssa looked at Jorah and was glad he had finally woken up. If Jorah doesn't wake up when she gets there, she may have to re-cremate him. Of course, she wanted Jorah to wake up, not only for her own safety, but also for the success of the task, and a little of her own admiration for the knight.  
"How did you...Resurrect me?" Jorah broke the silence. His expression was still grave, but she could see that he was getting used to the situation.  
"With the ashes...You know, it's hard to find your ashes, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it if a northern soldier hadn't recognized your unburned half of a armor plate. "  
"Just the ashes? "  
"Much depends on whether or not the resurrection of the person will help the will of God."  
"What do you mean? "  
"I need to start at the beginning," she explained, sitting in a different position."One of the oracles of the R’hllor was the dragon of Valyria, so Kinvara sent teams of red witches to Valyria in search of the dragon mother and the dragon. It was finally found in a huge cave. We don't know why the oracle mentioned the dragon, but the red witch who found it found it guarding the body of the dragon's mother. The new night king's southward march needs the help of the dragon rider against it, so we've decided to revive Daenerys Targaryen. "  
Jorah's eyes sparkled, his lips trembled, and he smiled at the thought of Dany's resurrection. Dany! His beautiful Dany! The girl in front of her was beautiful, too, but not one in a million of Dany...  
"But when our red witch approaches Daenerys' body, Drogon didn't allow them to approach. Once we were inside the cave, Drogon let out dragon fire. Knowing that dragons were intelligent creatures, we spoke to them in Valyrian and common tone, but to no avail. Several of the red witches had half of their robes burned. "Alyssa said gloomily, "So we thought of you, Ser Jorah. You have been her constant companion, the knight of the North, the brave warrior, the faithful counselor. Drogon knows you. He'll probably listen to you. Even if he doesn't listen to you, resurrecting you is one of the things that will help us resist the Night King. So the resurrection of you is most in keeping with the will of god, and requires the least. A little ashes is enough. Do you understand, Jorah?"  
"Yes..."Replied Jorah thoughtfully. He wondered if Drogon would listen to him. After all, he was the most unruly of the three dragons. He didn’t even always follow Dany’s words, let alone his?  
The humidity grew thicker, and a chill came over their face. Alyssa steered the boat to a wide beach of broken rocks where a high bluff stood. Before the boat could stand still, Jorah jumped out, stepped through the water, and came to the shore. He looked eagerly at Alyssa, who, lifting the hem of her dress, got out of the boat, walked to the beach, pointed behind the bluff, and said: "it's round the corner."  
Even with that, Jorah was striding toward the precipice. He wanted to be the first to see Dany, even if she was a dead body. The sooner, the better. But when he stopped in the cavern on the side of the precipice, nothing greeted him  
The cave was empty.  
Alyssa slowed a few paces, and when she came to the cave where the dragon had lived two months before, all she could see was the knight hovering eagerly in his place. She froze, too -- something she hadn't expected.  
The knight in front of him was anxious and miserable, turning in circles again and again, his chest heaving, sad and helpless. Finally he stood where he was and shouted, "Khaleesi --!!" Like the one outside the House of the Undying, except that once he knew where Khaleesi was, and this time he did not know where she was.  
Jorah looked at the cliff, panting, and noticed Alyssa at the mouth of the cave. The anxiety drove him to go to Alyssa and asked in a hard tune,"Where is she?"  
"…I don't know, Jorah. " Alyssa looked Jorah in the eye. The two looked at each other for a moment, and Jorah grew calmer. Alyssa withdrew her eyes, went to the depths of the cave, looked at the earth, thought for a moment, and turned to Jorah,"We found Drogon four months ago, and the attempt to get close to the dragon lasted nearly two months. In those two months, the dragon never left the cave for long, let alone took away Daenerys' body. I left for the North two months ago, and I took you from the North a month ago... For a month I knew nothing of what had happened on Valyria's side, nor the oracle changed during that time. Look at the weeds. Drogon left with Daenerys' body, at least half a month ago."  
"Are you sure Drogon's cave is here?" Jorah repeated.  
"Quite sure, Ser! I've been here before. Besides, don't you feel it? It is much hotter inside here. It is supposed to be dark and damp inside all the year round. " Alyssa was a little irritated now. After two months of busyness, nothing was accomplished. If Daenerys is not resurrected to command Drogon, only humans and fading magic will be left to fight the Night King - only one dragon from whom the magic originated, and the red witches less powerful than before.  
Jorah sat on the ground, silent again by a great psychological gap. The only sound in the cavern was the rustle of Alyssa's skirts. She has no time to complain. There was no point in going back to Volantis, and now she had to go North again with Jorah and wait for the Night King.

(4 months ago)  
Bran had been king for some time. But for some time now he has done little -- actually, ministers have done almost everything. Whatever the foolish thing Tyrion had committed at Daenerys, he was better at governing than Bran; Bronn held the Reach, and though it was a controversial decision, the rich agricultural output of it made his position as treasurer a little more secure. Not to mention that, as King’s guard, Brienne has always faithfully followed the rules of chivalry and fulfilled her duties. Unfortunately, for this day, the human pay is too much. Families were scattered, cities destroyed, and the North almost fell...  
He wouldn't have cared if he'd been Bran in the Godswood. After all, history goes on and on. What greater disaster never happened? Bran could describe the Armageddon of Valyria in the most detailed terms he could, if he wanted to, and say exactly how everyone in Valyria had died -- but that had changed somewhat. He wanted to make the kingdom better.  
Then one day it occurred to him that if the others had been defeated a day earlier, wouldn't the horror of Winterfell have been prevented?  
Tyrion sat across from him, belching with wine -- the dwarf's mind seemed to need a drink, and it was the greatest blow to his intelligence that he should abstain. Instead of listening to the council, bran wanted to go back in time, find a king, and remind him to defeat the others with fire...

"Who are you? "  
The man in front of him was wearing a crown on his head, his silver hair unkempt, his eyes red and his face very haggard. He did not seem at all surprised by the sudden appearance of the boy, but asked him with interest who he was.  
"Hello, Aerys. "  
Bran stood in front of Aerys. There was a tall brazier between them, and Aerys's face was reflected by the flames, its lines becoming more visible and making him look more terrible.  
"Who are you? " Aerys laughed and threw new fuel into the flames.  
"Winter is coming."Bran said slowly.  
"Oh, you're a Stark." It seems that Aerys is just a freak at the moment, obsessed with fire, not completely crazy.  
Bran looked at Aerys, who was staring at the braziers. "I'll show you how to beat them..."  
"Don't move." Aerys' eyes sparkled. He took Bran's arms and shook them. "Watch, little Stark! Shadow in the flame! Fire has a special power that none of my ministers believe... Wait a minute, your body is very cold, let the flame warm you..." With that, Aerys raised his hands and lifted Bran's forearms, which he held in his hands, to the sides of the brazier.  
Bran let him play with his arm. "yes, fire has special power, sire," he said. "The white walkers north of the wall cannot fight with normal weapons. Use fire. "   
Hearing the word of fire, Aerys was more excited than ever. He looked through the fire, his wide eyes blazing hot, which made bran uncomfortable.  
Suddenly, Aerys threw Bran's arms away. He looked sharply at his hands and a wry smile spread across his face. "No...Ah, fire! " His hands shook and twisted violently before him. He burst into a burst of piercing laughter, exclaiming," fire! Ice...Fire!"  
He sprang to his feet, shook his arms, shouted with laughter, and rushed to the door of the room. He flung it open, and for the next instant nearly the whole castle resounded with the roar of the mad king  
BURN THEM ALL!


	3. But Heartsbane 3

"So you didn't find the dragon queen?"  
Winterfell's summer did not last long. Under the shadow of the new Night King, Winterfell fell into winter again. Opposite Sansa stood the little young witch, and a living Jorah Mormont. She could not help but look at Jorah a few more times. The resurrected sinner from the North had twice become an important figure against the Night King, and Sansa had mixed feelings about him.  
"No, your majesty." Said Alyssa anxiously." she and the dragon are missing."  
Sansa's face was cold and her eyes moved to the ground.  
"Xenia." She said.  
The witch Xenia stood out. She looked at Alyssa with a grave face. "about twenty days ago, we heard from King's Landing that the new Night King was born out of the good deeds of King Bran..."  
"Good deeds? I don't even think it's necessary. " Sansa had no mercy on her little brother. Jorah looked at the Stark queen with her wolf-shaped crown and understood her. Dany's resurrection is bound to threaten her, and Night King’s will is in the whole world.  
"What did he do?"Asked Alyssa, frowning.  
"He tried to get Aerys to use fire to defeat the Night King, but it led directly to his further madness and the birth of a new Night King..."  
"What has Aerys got to do with the new Night King? One is ice, the other is fire." Asked Jorah doubtfully.  
There was a terrible silence in the hall. Sansa, Xenia, and the eyes of the ministers were upon Jorah and Alyssa. Suddenly, Alyssa's heart sank.  
"It was Daenerys..."  
Jorah felt dizzy. Yes, it all makes sense. Aerys was infected by Bran's mark of Night King and passed it on to Dany now, growing stronger and stronger, while Drogon probably sensed the smell of the north and flew off with Dany...  
"Now we can be sure that we will face the Night Queen." Sansa's face was cold and her voice deep. The two witches looked at each other. Only Jorah, who seemed to have lost interest in everything, bent silently and turned away.  
Sansa wondered. "Ser Jorah? Ser Jorah! "  
Jorah did not stop. Alyssa looked back at him and quickly bowed to Sansa. "your majesty." turned and followed.  
"Where are you going? Alyssa hurried after Jorah. She knew why Jorah had become so distraught, but where else could he go now? Jorah did not answer, but looked at her.  
"Stop, Ser Jorah! " Alyssa took Jorah's arm. She was not very tall, and she looked up at him with her head in the air. She stumbled when she caught him, but at last she stopped. "I know you love her, Jorah, and you don't want to see her in battle.If you can't kill her, at least try to stop her."  
"You're Jon Snow now, aren't you? " Jorah interrupted Alyssa's impassioned speech. He was already dead, and if he couldn't keep watch over his Khaleesi and her family in night nation, at least don't let him fight her in this world. As for the fate of Westeros, the future of Essos, the future of the world -- what does it have to do with him? He had wanted so much to see Dany on the iron throne, to see what the new world she would create would look like, and now the little red witch had resurrected him to make him fight Dany...He can't.  
She took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to be Snow. I don't want you to be Snow. But don't you want to meet him? He and the Freefolks are expected to withdraw soon. "  
A quick change of tone had diverted Jorah's attention -- yes, he still wanted to see Dany's killer in the back of his mind. Even if you can't kill him, remember his face very carefully, and when you meet him after death, fight him again...

Jorah stood at the gate of Winterfell, looking at the snow on the ground and saying nothing. Flakes of snow fell from the sky and fell on the top of his head, on the stubble of his beard, and on his thick cloak of black fur.  
"This is where the northerners were cremated after the battle of Winterfell."  
Jorah looked back and saw Alyssa coming out of the gate.The red cloak with hood stood out. "Only after the new snow, the burn marks are covered."  
She stopped beside Jorah. "why didn't you go down to the hall?"Alyssa looked far to the north, where the mist was cold and hazy.  
"You know. "Jorah replied shortly.  
Alyssa sighed -- yes, she knew.  
"Two messages from the ravens. King's landing has informed us that Night Queen has brought down the white walkers and wights, a small number, but once we fight, our sacrifice will become all their strength. To help Winterfell, Kinvara had gone to the east months before, and Yara was returning to the North with reinforcements. "  
When she finished, she looked up at Jorah. He had no response but only puckered his lips and melted a piece of flake.  
"Besides, Snow has crossed the Long Lake with the Freefolks and is coming to Winterfell."said Alyssa, looking at Jorah.  
At this, Jorah looked down and met Alyssa's eyes. Alyssa saw the long-lost feeling in his face.  
"What are you going to do? " Alyssa was no less conflicted than Jorah. On the one hand, she certainly wanted humanity to be saved and the Lord of Light to defeat darkness; On the other hand, she doesn't want to see Jorah kill Daenerys the Night Queen, which is terrible for him. The identity of the red witch requires her to defeat at all costs after the Night Queen, and deep in the heart, Alyssa does not want the knight who had paid all suffer greater pain and torturing. Dany's loved ones had killed her for right, and Jorah was being asked to do the same.  
Alyssa could not help looking at Jorah again. Jorah's blue eyes looked north, moist with grief and longing. Alyssa bowed her head and said no more.  
"I'm not going to kill him." It took Jorah a long time to answer Alyssa's question.Alyssa smiled with some sadness. "that's you, Jorah Mormont. I even wondered if the Glover girl would have been better for you if she hadn't miscarried to death. Then I realized that if that were the case, there would be no Jorah Mormont, who would later be ruined and disgraced for his wife, and still no Jorah Mormont, who would have given his all for the queen, would there not?  
"Alyssa! " Behind them came the voice of Xenia.  
When she saw Xenia calling to her at the gate, she turned to go back, took a few steps and went back to Jorah. "If we can get through this time , Jorah, go back to Bear Island and live your rest life…Daenerys would love to see that. "  
Jorah looked down at Alyssa, very moved, but his grief did not fade from his face. Alyssa reluctantly left him in the snow and turned toward Xenia.  
"What did you say to him? " Xenia asked, shaking her head.  
"Tell him about the ravens."  
"You didn't encourage him to kill Jon Snow, did you?"  
"On the contrary, he didn't want to kill Snow. Oh, no, he wanted, but he didn't think he should kill snow."Said Alyssa, waving her hands.  
"You'd better not mention it, Alyssa." said Xenia indignantly. "whatever emotional entanglements they have, it's not something you or I care about. Now that Daenerys is the new Night Queen, and Arya Stark, who killed the Night King, is not in the north, our strength is weak; After all, Jon snow is the prince of prophecy. He cannot die. "  
"He is indeed the prince of prophecy. He killed Night Queen before she became Night Queen."  
Xenia frowned, tried to say something, but finally stopped. She looked at the first tower of Winterfell and said, "I won't argue with you about that, Alyssa. But when they come, do your part. Leave the rest to me. "  
"I know, Xenia."


	4. But Heartsbane 4

Winterfell and the surrounding towns were once again populated by Freefolks. Tomound lived outside, and Snow took part of them into Winterfell.  
In the hall, Sansa was seated on the throne, Alyssa and Xenia were separated, and Jorah was standing beside Alyssa. Alyssa looked up at Jorah -- his face was grave, his eyes fixed on the hall door.  
Snow finally brought some freefolks and soldiers into the hall. He looked surprised to see Jorah standing next to Alyssa.  
Be surprised, Alyssa thought. You always look to know nothing anyway.  
Snow's eyes fell on the two red witches and he seemed to understand. He knelt down and said, "My Queen."  
"Get up, Jon." Sansa smiled. "this is Xenia and Alyssa. They were sent by Kinvara, the high priest of R’hllor, who are red witches to fight the Night Queen back. "  
"Night Queen? " Snow's eyebrows went down.  
Alyssa put her head to one side -- even Ser Jorah's thinning top head looked better to her than Jon's eyebrows, she thought, except that when Ser Jorah woke she wouldn't get a chance to see the top of his head -- he was much taller than her. But Alyssa glanced again at Snow and thought she could see the top of his head if she tried.  
"The new leader of the white walkers, Daenerys." Sansa said softly. Snow's eyes widened, mouth slightly open, and he stared at Jorah and Alyssa. One of them stared at him straight, sulking; One glanced sideways at him and said nothing.  
Xenia looked away at Alyssa, sighed, and said, "we need your strength, Snow. We need all the power we can muster. "  
"I know. But she was... How did she become the Night Queen? "Snow asked in disbelief.  
"The kindness of Bran the Broken, plus her own hatred." Alyssa ignored Sansa as she tried to explain. "it's like the legend of Yiti," she said." Hatred in her heart and finally made her a ghost…"  
"Hate? What does she hate? " Sansa cast a disapproving glance at Alyssa.  
Alyssa looked at Sansa, then at Snow -- neither of them really seemed to understand what Daenerys was up to.  
She smiled and said, "I'm sorry, your majesty, but I did say something."  
What's the use of all this talk? Who here but Jorah could understand Daenerys? In the eyes of the north, Daenerys is nothing more than a crazy woman who torches a city?   
There was a breath between the stubble of Jorah's beard, and his thin lips quivered slightly. He had memorized every strand of Snow's hair, every tuft of his beard, and he knew that one day he would fight this man, in life and after death...

Night fell very early, and soon after leaving the hall, Alyssa and Jorah parted. Jorah still went to the gate of Winterfell to look north, and Alyssa went between the castle towers to think of what to do when night came.  
When she turned a corner and came to a long corridor, she saw the familiar figure at the other end of the corridor -- Snow. Snow looked out of the window, lost in thought, and Alyssa stood in the dark looking at Snow.  
She decided to talk to him.  
Alyssa stretched out her hand, grasped the unlit torch on the wall, and said the incantation --  
Kesrio syt bantis zōbrie issa se ossȳngnoti lēdys.  
The night was long and treacherous.  
Āeksios Ōño īlōn mīsās.  
Lord of light bless us.  
Two lines of torches were lit up, the burning flames lit up the corridor. In a sort of panic, Snow turns to look over at Alyssa and sees her.  
"Ah, Alyssa. "  
Snow nodded to her.  
Alyssa walks slowly up to Snow and asks, "I wonder why Melisandre resurrected you?" Cold and arrogant voice, and talking like a different person.  
However, Alyssa's question is genuine and she really doesn't know what Melisandre's purpose is in reviving him.  
"Against the Night King, I believe so."  
Alyssa raised her eyebrows. "what did you do?"  
"I believe I led the army and did my part." Snow looked at Alyssa as she walked by.  
"And killed the Queen who did the most?"  
Snow was speechless for a moment. He saw Alyssa come up to him and look at him. His lips moved, "She slaughtered the city."  
Alyssa ignored the answer. She stared into Snow's eyes and said, "when I was hugging and kissing my lover, I stabbed her to death with a dagger. In my opinion, this is not love... Why did you do that, Jon Snow? Why not give up such a righteous opportunity to others? Is it for the iron throne of your family?  
"Dany is my queen, and I don't want the iron throne..."  
Alyssa's face fell quickly, and her green eyes shone like those of a Wolf.  
"I don't want to hear this phony nonsense," she said coldly. One more word like that, I'll kill you at once for Ser Jorah.  
"What......"  
"Perhaps he's a Mormont, and he won't touch the Stark, even the bastard; You're the one Daenerys loves, and he won't kill the one Daenerys loves, but that doesn't mean anyone else won't, Snow."  
Alyssa uttered these words in sonorous tones.  
Jon looked down. "I can understand him," he said.  
Alyssa raised her chin -- he was intelligent. But in Alyssa's eyes, after killing the woman who loved him, Snow unexpectedly returned to the wall as if he didn’t care, accompanied by a group of freefolk as night watch. By that time the Night Queen hadn’t been born, what kind of night was he going to watch? To defeat the Night King, Danny first lost the opportunity to win the iron throne, then lost beloved two dragons, the lost the man who had unconditional loyalty to her, loved her, Jorah, finally was killed by the one she loved. But in front of Alyssa the bastard and his family divided up Westeros, completely forgot about the dragon mother's contribution, and still shouting "The North remembers." Alyssa won’t leave here for a moment for long if she would not have to fight back the coming Night Queen.  
In front of her was a man with dark hair, thick eyebrows and a beard, and his head bowed with shame. Alyssa turned to leave, wondering if it was the Wolf family tragedy that Ned, who had taught so many children and only Theon the adopted one was like him the most.  
In the middle of the corridor, Alyssa stopped walking and turned to look at Snow. She was about to ask the same question she had asked Jorah -- "what are you going to do?" But she didn't ask because she already knew the answer.


	5. But Heartsbane 5

Winterfell has been a scene of chaos and bustle for days. With the experience of the last siege, Sansa and her ministers adjusted their tactics. The doors of the crypt were all sealed, and all who could not fight were withdrawn into the common cellars.The last foolish tactic of charging thousands of troops head-on with hundreds of light cavalry will be abandoned. All the blacksmiths and carpenters were building weapons, all the other fighting men were training, and the children were being looked after by old men.  
Alyssa strolled through the inner courtyard of Winterfell, the ground on either side of which was covered with dragon glass weapons, and the vehicles that carried them out of the city for the use of the freefolks and the people of the towns outside.  
She grabbed a dragon glass arrow and looked at the black, shiny arrow.  
"Alyssa."  
Alyssa looked back and saw Snow. He had a long, big sword in his hands.  
"Yes?  
Alyssa turned around, still holding the dragon - glass arrow in her hand.  
"Give this sword to Ser Jorah, please. This is Tarly's Heartsbane, delivered from King's Landing. He's used it before."  
Alyssa held out her free hand, but Snow did not let go. Alyssa looked at him, put down the dragon glass arrow in the other hand, and took the Heartsbane in both hands. At the moment of the handover, Alyssa's hands were pressed hard -- the sword was heavy.  
"This is Valyrian steel sword, more powerful in battle." Snow said.  
Alyssa said nothing. She looked at Nhim, and knew very well why he did not go to Jorah himself.  
"Have you got anyone lighter? "Asked Alyssa not very pleased with Heartsbane in her arms. She found it too exhausting to fight with the heavy one.  
"There's a widow's wail, here it is..."Snow touch it on his left.  
Hearing the damned name, Alyssa retracted her thought-let Snow use the sword. Carrying the Heartsbane, she nodded to Snow and walked toward the city gate.  
To her surprise, Xenia was walking back from the city, looking worried.  
Alyssa came forward, and before she could ask, Xenia saw her and said, "Alyssa, go and fetch Ser Jorah. I can't get him to move."  
"What's the hurry? "  
"Queen Sansa wants to see him."Xenia frowned.  
"What is it? " Alexa was suspicious.  
"About defending the city, what else can it be?" Xenia was impatient.  
Alyssa went out without a word, but she was full of suspicion that Xenia did not look like telling the truth.  
A trench was being dug outside the city gate. The progress was not very forward since the trench was still shallow .Jorah was, of course, the most idle man in Winterfell, just going around and watching them dig the ditches.  
"Wouldn't you kill a wight, Jorah?" Asked Alyssa suddenly, coming up to him.  
Jorah looked at her and said, "I will help.What is this?  
"Heartsbane, you used it." At last Alyssa handed out the heavy sword.  
"Wights don't need Valyrian steel to kill."  
"It's not just wights that are coming, Jorah. Night Queen also created white walkers. You don't want to kill the Night Queen, but you have to kill at least a few white walkers."  
At the word "Night Queen," Jorah sank back into gloom and confusion. Frowning, he hesitantly took the sword, unfastened the original sword, handed it to a trench digger, and replaced it with Valyrian steel sword.  
"Queen Sansa has business for you."Said Alyssa tentatively.  
"Did you see her? "  
"No, Xenia told me."  
Jorah looked scornful. Alyssa didn't know what Xenia meant, but she didn't think she was being mean, so she said, "why don't you go back and see? Xenia said it was about the city.  
"She's not a very good liar, and when she came to see me, it was obvious that something was wrong with her."replied Jorah.  
For a moment she did not know what to say.  
The whistle of the congee-house in the town sounded, and the soldiers who had dug the moat outside the town put down their shovels and dragged themselves wearily into the gate for lunch. Outside the door was suddenly empty, and only the dust and cold mist that had not yet fallen surrounded Jorah and Alyssa.  
"You don’t want to eat? " Alyssa tried again.  
"I'm not hungry... "  
It seemed that Jorah was determined not to go into town without hearing the real reason for his return.  
She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go down to the hall to find Sansa. But after a few steps, there was a faint rumble in the distance.  
Alyssa shuddered -- was it not the advance of the dead?  
She turned back to Jorah and asked, "did you hear that?"  
"Yes."Jorah's hand was already on the hilt of the Heartsbane, confused and alert.  
As the rumble grew louder, Alyssa relaxed a little -- it didn't sound like wights, but if it wasn't, what would it be?  
A great mass of people began to appear in the distance. Alyssa could not see who they were. But they were many, and fast, and soon the fog was breaking through and flooding toward Winterfell.  
"Dothraki!"Jorah said to himself.  
Dothraki? The Dothraki were the reinforcements Yara had brought with her entire fleet? But the Dothraki operate on Khalasar. How did Kinvara get a Khal to lead such a large Khalasar to Westeros?  
Alyssa's doubts deepened as she watched a group of strong men with machetes and braids and tattoos gallop by.  
She looked up to ask Jorah, who had lived in the Dothraki sea for many years, and saw on his face a look of surprise she had never seen before. She called his name, shook his arm and slapped him on the back. He didn't respond.  
The soldiers on the walls shouted "Dothraki are here!"to the city. And by this time, the endless Khalasar had arrived.  
Confused, she watched Jorah come forward and a strong voice called out a name:  
"Khal Drogo!  
In a flash, all the doubts in Alyssa's mind were solved, and in their place were the confused conclusions.  
She looked at the men on the tall horses before her, and the thought went through her head quickly. She realized that the red witch's magic was weaker when there was only one dragon, and that the Dothraki's power, with the right tactics, could make them a great force against the wights. Then Kinvara himself came to the sea of Dothraki and resurrected Drogo, and Drogo who still wanted a revenge for his son, with his strong power, defeated several khals in the sea of Dothraki and captured their Khalasar, and followed Yara to the north. But you can't think of, Dany is a new Night Queen, the Khal and Khaleesi could have met in the North but now they couldn’t. Sansa eager to call back to Jorah and Alyssa was afraid this is the reason. Yara told Sansa about the time they will arrive and Sansa had to call Jorah back at the right time not to let him suspect. Otherwise one Jorah tells Drogo the truth, Winterfell won’t be safe. But it was finally too late. The plans about reviving dragon mother and uniting Khal to fight with Night King became a bloody revenge of the Khal.  
At this thought, Alyssa took hold of Jorah in steps at once, and said eagerly: "Jorah, please, don't tell him..."She did not dare to speak too loudly, for she noticed that there was a free city dressed man up in the row of Khalasar, perhaps as a translator.  
Not to her surprise, Jorah ignored her.  
"Jorah the Andal," Alyssa heard in a husky, powerful voice.  
Alyssa knew it was a greeting to Jorah, and gradually she let go. She could not help but look at khal in front of her -- a large, heavily tattooed man with a braid hanging down his back. He was looking fiercely at her.  
He raised his finger to Alyssa, motioned to the free city man, opened his mouth and said something, and the man began to translate for him: "who are you?"  
Before Alyssa could answer, Jorah answered Drogo in Dothraki.  
"This is Alyssa, the red witch of Ashaai. She brought me back to life, just like you."  
"Is she your friend? "  
"Yes, the great khal."  
Drogo's eyes softened as he looked at Alyssa. He looked up at the stone house in front of him and smiled contemptuously. Then he asked:  
"Where is Daenerys? "  
After the words came out of the interpreter's mouth, Alyssa became more nervous and whispered Jorah's name.  
Jorah looked at her mournfully and told Drogo:  
"Khaleesi is dead."  
It still happens. Alyssa closed her eyes.  
Drogo's scornful smile vanished, and he noticed the expression of the little red woman next to him. He dismounted and used Arakh to lift Alyssa's chin up, leaving a trail of blood on her neck.  
"You killed her?" he asked in a terrible voice.  
"No, khal." Alyssa looked into his eyes.  
Drogo looked round at Jorah with angry eyes, and Jorah shook her head earnestly.  
Drogo put down his Arakh.  
"Where is the man who killed her? " Drogo's beard quivered, his chest muscles rose and fell, and his eyes blazed with an endless fire.  
Instead, Jorah calmed down and even felt glad and excited -- the man in front of him could solve the problem he could not solve, kill the man he could not kill, all the entanglement and pain before him had disappeared, he only needed to tell Drogo the truth -- all the truth.  
"Here in the city, great khal. She lost two children, most of the army, but she lost her own life." He didn't lie about it, he told the truth.  
Alyssa did not add anything about Daenerys' slaughter to the city, for she knew that Drogo would not care.  
Drogo no longer asked who the man was. He turned to Winterfell, mounted his horse, and pointed his Arakh at Jorah and Alyssa.  
"I will not harm you Jorah the Andal, for you saved her life once; I will not harm you, Alyssa, the witch of Ashaai. You are the trusted friend of Jorah the Andal. "  
Then his fury fell upon the wall, and he pointed his Arakh at the soldiers on the wall, and his voice rose abruptly as if a vengeful lion were roaring, and the flame of his hatred turned into a wild roar:  
"But listen, you other weaklings! I, Drogo, son of Khal Barbo, will tear down your stone house! Kill your men in iron clothes! Return to Mother of Mountains with the booty! Those who bullied her, let the stallions trample your dead bodies! Those who have forgotten her, give your heads!"  
The translator's voice was almost drowned out by the roar of Drogo's voice.  
Alyssa's heart sank to the bottom, and the soldiers of the north and the valleys, fresh from the great war, were probably far from enough to defeat the army of the dead.  
But Jorah was different -- he was a knight loyal to the king at the moment, and he would go through fire and water to avenge the man he loved. However, he can't let himself kill Snow, but he can make way for this revenge, and then harvest an end together.  
He fell on his knees to Drogo, then rose and went into the city.  
Alyssa hesitated, looking at Drogo, who was gritting his teeth and staring.  
"Come on, Alyssa." Jorah kindly asked. "He'll kill you if you don't."  
With a deep sigh, Alyssa took one last look at Drogo, burning with hatred, and followed Jorah.  
Drogo sat on his horse, calculating how long it would take the two men to find shelter. Flame burning in his heart, and from being raised to the north, no one has told him Danny Liz was dead, he thought she would be waiting at the northern border, calling himself once again, however, all hopes are dashed - these evil iron suit seven kingdoms who killed her, like trying to poison to her before, they try to never stop. The thought of Dany, whom he loved most, being ignored, abandoned, and bullied filled Drogo with resentment. Now, these seven kingdoms want their help? No way! He has the biggest Khalasar, he will lead countless warriors and horses, take back the iron chair, for her revenge!  
Drogo looked at the sky and cried out his thoughts:  
"Moon of my life --!"


	6. But Heartsbane 6

"I should have asked you for help." Jorah looked through the archery window and said to Alyssa.  
They were in a hut on the top of a watchtower, and the Dothraki outside had surrounded Winterfell on Drogo's orders.  
"What?  
"The witch who came to Winterfell..."  
"Melisandre? "  
"Melisandre, she once set fire to many Dothraki Arakhs."  
"You want me to do the same?  
"Yes."  
Jorah narrowed his eyes.  
Outside the window, the Dothraki battle roared, and the warriors attacked the gates like beasts. The troops in the city had no idea what was going on, and no time to improvise -- the Dothraki were supposed to be their Allies.  
Alyssa turned and reached out to light the torches on the wall, looking at the leaping flames, the golden light reflected in her eyes. "It is so... "  
She withdrew her eyes and leaned against the wall with a sneer. Jorah looked back at her and asked, "did I make a stupid request?"  
"No, Jorah." Alyssa smiled. "I'm just smiling that Everything we do will be in vain."  
"In vain? Jorah frowned.  
It was Alyssa's turn not to answer his question. She crossed her hands and smiled. " do what you want, Jorah.I will do what I can. "  
Jorah seemed to understand something, and with a sort of relief he looked out of the window again. The windows were narrow and the view was not good, but the Dothraki roaring broke through the stone walls and entered the hut.  
They leaned on either side of the long narrow window and listened carefully.  
There was a sudden crush sound amid the roar of battle and cry. Startled and shaken, the attentive Alyssa looked unconsciously at Jorah, who was looking at her; Two people looked at each other, suddenly burst into a laugh, then listen to the sound of silence outside.  
The roar, the clash of weapons, the burning of buildings, the crash of buildings, the cry, the cry for mercy, the hoofs, the hoofs of horses, all mixed together.  
Jorah stretched out his rough fingers and touched the stone wall. The hut could hide him and Alyssa as well as the bastard... At this, Jorah's hand trembled, her nails dug into the stone, and her face grew heavy again.  
But his anxiety was soon allayed by the roar of the Dothraki from the watchtower. Alyssa looked toward the door. The roar and the sound of going upstairs drew nearer and nearer. At last, five or six Dothraki burst open the wooden door of the hut. Their bodies were covered with blood and their Arakhs were dripping with blood.  
When the Dothraki, the leader, saw Alyssa, he started forward with a strange smile, but was pulled back by another, who said something. The leader firstly looked back with doubt and then looked at Alyssa with a bit anger. Then he waved his hand to call out all the men. Alyssa moved over to Jorah. "what did the man say?" she asked.  
"He said you were a red woman, and Khal said they weren't allowed to touch the red woman and a tall man next to him." Jorah stepped forward and closed the wooden door.  
Alyssa nodded -- she had heard of the Dothraki in Qohor against the three thousand unsullied defenders, and of the Dothraki in the defense of Winterfell, though she had just been threatened and seen the savage advance of the Dothraki. In neither battle did the Dothraki win, but in Qohor they cut off their braid in defeat, and in Winterfell they charged toward the darkness with flaming Arakhs, as they believed -- each star was a burning warrior on horseback. They have their own sense of honor, brave and fearless. They are noble savages.  
Alyssa didn't know how long it took and the shouting gradually died down. The torch went out and two plumes of smoke rose. The sun shone through the archery Windows, half of their faces in the sunshine, the other half in the shadow.  
Alyssa looked at the extinguished torch and turned to Jorah. " Let's go."  
The top floors of the watchtower were quiet. But a few floors below, Alyssa saw the bodies and blood on the stairs. Had she not held on to the stone wall, she would have slipped and fallen several times from the blood on the ground.  
In the courtyard of Winterfell, a circle of Dothraki surrounded a large group of prisoners. On both sides of the shack almost collapsed, some also leap up flames; The gate tower was also ablaze and the rubble was falling. Alyssa recognized the broken statues and pillars in the jumble of objects that surrounded the prisoner. Instead, the dragon glass weapons were neatly packed away, with two Dothraki on guard. Mud, snow and blood mixed together. Alyssa stepped on the wet ground and looked at the tallest man in the crowd, Drogo.  
The free city translation was visibly shaken and gasping for breath. Alyssa saw Xenia among the men still standing -- it occurred to her that the Dothraki warrior could not tell them two, but kept them all.  
"You milk people in stone tents..."The words came out of Drogo's teeth, and the free city interpreter, holding his chest and breathing hard, translated them for Drogo.  
"Hand over those who forgot her, those who bullied her, and those who killed her. I will mercifully turn the rest into slaves; Otherwise you will all become manure for horse grass... " Drogo's voice boomed. Some of the prisoners looked at each other, others cried louder.  
Drogo's angry face twisted. He jumped from his horse, brandished his cutlass, and cut off the heads of several men in the front row. Several heads flew out, spouting blood two stories high. He growled and swore, and the interpreter dared not speak, but sat shuddering on the horse.  
"What did he say?" Alyssa whispered to Jorah. Jorah looked at the mad Drogo with tears in her eyes, and her lips trembled.  
"The evil demons of the seven kingdoms has killed the moon of my life..."  
He must have said more, thought Alyssa, but she asked no more. Jorah stepped forward and spoke to Drogo.  
Alyssa crept into the free city, pulled his horse by the leg, and said, "translate for me." The free city translator stared at her, still visibly frightened, but Alyssa's unmistakable voice made him obey: "the one you want is in this crowd."  
Drogo looked at Jorah. Jorah's determined look made him step into the prisoners. The prisoners were mostly ordinary soldiers, dressed roughly alike, and Drogo at once found Sansa, Snow, and the ministers. He looked up at Jorah, who acquiesced in his choice. Drogo looked at the men on the ground with hateful eyes. He waved and a dozen Dothraki took the rest. Cries and insults erupted from among them, but more often there was anguished silence.  
"What are they going to do?"Alyssa then asked the translator.  
The interpreter looked sadly over at the prisoner being led out of the gate and said: "according to Khal Drogo, they didn't tell him the answer he wanted. So they are going to be killed, I suppose…"  
Alyssa looked at the suddenly empty inner courtyard, and at Drogo standing in the middle of it. She thought about if she is going to stop him and suddenly the Arakh of Drogo went down-  
Heads streaked across Jorah's face. The face that Jorah remembered so well included.

The Dothraki army marched that night down the king's road to King's Landing. Drogo and the bloodriders had headless bodies attached to their horses, and you could tell who by their clothes. The crowns of the wolf were melted off, and the wolf head of Longclaw were torn off and burned, and taken away as trophies with Widow’s Wail.  
Xenia urged Drogo to stay, but had it not been for Jorah, Drogo would have chopped off the talkative woman's head on the spot.  
Alyssa went to her little room, closed the door, and sat down on the bed. The chances of victory are slim. The red witches will fight, of course, but that fail is almost certain. Alyssa wondered if there was any point in her choosing not to give up. Night Queen was the Unburnt when alive. What if she is even not afraid of Valyrian steel and dragon glass? The originally powerful Dothraki Allies turned into enemies. Do human really have the power to defeat the Night Queen?  
Then it occurred to Alyssa, what if the whole country had been unified after the night? If I become a wight, will I still have memories? If I am lucky enough to be turned into a white walker, will I still be conscious?  
All this thinking was interrupted by a note. The note lay in a corner by the door, not knowing who had pushed it in, and Alyssa had not noticed it when she entered.  
She went to pick up the note. It read simply:  
"Going south. Don’t look for me. Jorah."


	7. But Heartsbane 7

Alyssa and Xenia were brought to King’s Landing in a carriage. The two red witches cuddled together, their jewelled collars shining faintly. The valley and the north were reorganized, and Robin led them from the Eyrie to King’s Landing -- it was night to the north of the neck, and the Eyrie had fallen. Night Queen followed, and they had not much time.  
Far away, Alyssa saw the Dothraki camp. Feeling her ruby, she slipped out of the carriage and went into the camp. The Dothraki inside, as if unaware that the end was near, were still butchering horses to dry and polishing their Arakhs.  
Alyssa found Jorah in a large tent. She knew she had told Jorah what she wanted to do and that victory was a long shot, but she did not want to see her and the other two red witches surrounding the land of the living, and everyone else fighting each other.  
At this point, Jorah is chatting with the bloodriders around Drogo. He noticed Alyssa's step in.  
"You look pale."  
"You look calm." Alyssa sat by the fire. Jorah grinned. Alyssa looked up at Drogo, who was sitting high up, and Drogo was looking at her with some alert.  
"Does his Khalasar know what he is going to face?" she asked.  
"Khalasar of Drogo is about to attack King’s Landing."  
"So they don't know that they're facing a much larger army of the dead than they did last time, and that the end is near?"  
"They are not afraid to die." Jorah looked at Alyssa. She knew why he was so happy. For Jorah, revenge was the most important thing.  
"Nor am I, Ser Jorah. My death is just a piece of dust after the flame burns out. Maybe you and Drogo chose to give up everything, but I don't want to be frozen without any resistance... Even if I admire you and your love for Daenerys. "  
Jorah, with his left hand clasped the magnificent head of the Heartsbane, lowered his head and remained silent for a long time. "I'm sorry," he said earnestly.  
Alyssa had not expected this reaction. She looked at Jorah's sad face. "No need to be… In fact, from Daenerys into the new Night Queen, human have little hope of victory... We don't know if she, as a Targaryen and unburnt, is immune to Valyrian steel and dragon glass... In that case, we might as well surrender. "  
Alyssa turned to the fire and put her hands on the unburned wood and the flame immediately raised higher. Jorah watched the flames pulsing in her green eyes, and watched Alyssa's face change from concentration to low and calm.  
"What do you see?" Jorah asked her, turning his head to her.  
Alyssa looked out of the tent at Khalasar and said softly:  
"We're all going to die tonight."  
She stood up, patted the dirt off her body, and walked outside the tent to see the free city translator hovering in place.  
"What are you looking for? " Alyssa withdrew her greeting. The translator took a breath, looked up and saw Alyssa. "nothing," he said. "I'm just scared."  
"Valar Morghulis." Alyssa smiled. But she did not say what prophecy she saw in the flames.  
"Can we win this war? " The interpreter asked Alyssa eagerly, her forehead perspiring.  
"Which one? " Alyssa walked slowly forward. The translator followed her and asked, "the fight with the Night Queen."  
"I just told you the answer." Alyssa still looked at him with a smile. Then the interpreter understood, and his face became terrified. He ran screaming into Drogo's tent. Alyssa walked towards the outside of the Khalasar camp.  
The green trees and shrubs of King’s Landing grew in the distance, and the sea was calm. The sun was blazing and the ripples were blinding her. She was standing on a high cliff, under which was the sea and the rocks. Looking back at King’s Landing, Alyssa could not help laughing again -- if lighting the whole of King’s Landing could stop the footsteps after night, then who would kill her and Kinvara and Xenia for the sake of righteousness after that? The headless body of the last man who had done so had been dragged from Winterfell all the way to King’s Landing, and Drogo had left him in the weeds outside King’s Landing. No one was allowed to cremate him. She did not know if Xenia was looking for her to return to the union army in the north, but she thought that if Xenia had seen the prophecy of fire, he would not have been looking for her.  
In the distance, the redkeep was still a wreck, and Alyssa could see that work was under way. The wall around the archers and prepared rocks and logs, ready to fight back the Dothraki.  
"Did you see the prophecy in the fire? " Alyssa looked back and saw Kinvara coming towards her.  
"Yes -- shouldn't you be inside the redkeep at this time?" Asked Alyssa.  
Kinvara chuckled. "the Night Queen will come before the Dothraki plunder is over."  
"And the unsullied? " Alyssa suddenly remembered the story of three thousand unsullied people who defended Qohor.  
Kinvara raised her eyebrows slightly and looked at her askance. "How could they help Bran? What's more, they went to Narth island, and within half a year, they were all dead. I wonder how their commander could have made such a decision. Maybe out of some power of demon…"  
"What are you going to do? Light King’s Landing?" Alyssa looked at King’s Landing.  
"Yes."  
"Does it work? " Alyssa thought of the prophecy of fire.  
"It doesn't work," Kinvara said with a sly smile. But would you not?" Alyssa laughed, stunned. Then a familiar rumble came from the direction of the Khalasar -- the Dothraki attack. "Do you want to see it? " Kinvara took a few steps and turned to ask Alyssa.  
"...No." Alyssa shook her head.  
"I will go and see. Before you die, see how humans kill their fellow humans. " Kinvara left a word and turned away slowly. Alyssa knows, Kinvara is bent on resurrecting Daenerys and Drogo to jointly resist the Night King, but after the Night KKing turned into Night Queen, Allies into enemies, Kinvara can only do is to watch this revenge.  
She leaned against a low tree, looked at the shimmering sea, and imagined it frozen. The searing sun scorched her and closed her eyes...  
Some time later, a cold wind blew and she shivered. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, where the sun had been shining and the clouds were covering the sea. Her red gown rustled in the cold wind.   
Night Queen is coming.  
Alyssa took a deep breath, wrapped her robe around her, and hurried back to the gate of King’s Landing -- it was already a mess. Arrowheads all over the place, broken logs and boulders, piles of dead men and horses, machetes and swords thrown aside at random... Some Dothraki women and children were harvesting the heads of the enemy, and Alyssa saw the translator slumped in the middle.  
His heart was dead and his face was expressionless.  
"Where are the rest?" Alyssa asked him. He lift his eyelids and point his chin at the gate. Alyssa looked at the open gate and realized that the Dothraki were carrying out their traditional victory ritual of burning, killing and looting.  
"Evil, evil... Before the end comes, fight like this...Evil......Especially the Andal who helped the demon..."Murmured the interpreter.  
Alyssa looked around for Jorah and saw him coming from a heap of dead horses in the distance. Alyssa was not satisfied with the translation's judgment that Jorah was evil.  
She said coldly, "Daor. Jorah syz azantys se vala issa."  
With a sneer, the translator cast a scornful glance at the Dothraki corpse on the ground. Understanding his despair at death, she ignored him and set fire to the pile of corpses nearby. She rose and moved, lighting every Dothraki corpse.  
"Why don't you want me to hear what you're saying? " Jorah followed in her footsteps. "I don't want to influence your actions, Ser."said Alyssa quietly.  
"Is it because you don't often praise others?" Alyssa stopped walking and looked back at Jorah. A few sly gleams in Jorah's eyes. Alyssa understood. "you know how to speak Valyrian?" she laughed.  
Jorah smiled and acquiesced. "A good knight will not follow a barbarian on a siege, but a vengeful lover will. On the eve of the apocalypse, it's better to let yourself do what you want to do. So I don't want you to hear it."  
"I see."  
"If that doesn't happen, maybe you can go to old town and be a maester. Add to Westeros the study of the history and language of Essos.  
"I'd rather choose the Kingsguard."replied Jorah.  
Alyssa looked at Jorah -- he was wearing leather, a black cloak, and a dazzling sword of Heartsbane . His face was covered with ashes and blood, but he looked strong.  
"Yes, Jorah," she said with a laugh imaging him as a plain maester, "it's better for you to be a knight."  
Jorah followed Alyssa in silence. The latter set fire to all the Dothraki corpses outside the gates. The sky was darkening at a rate visible to the naked eye, and the moon glowed white through the dark clouds in the ink-blue sky. "You'd better hide in a room." Jorah reminded her kindly.  
"Where to hide, Ser Jorah? And have you seen Kinvara?"  
Jorah thought for a moment, then pointed to the wall. "I saw her go to the wall," she said."Said Alyssa.  
Just as she was about to go to the city wall to look for Kinvara, the sound of huge waves rose from the sea far away. Jorah and Alyssa looked out to sea.  
As the moon shone on the sea, a great whirlpool formed, and the sound of the waves grew louder and louder, accompanied by a roar of boiling. There was a crack in the air, and out of the whirlpool came a huge wave, which from high up in the air hit the sea and the shore, and made an explosive noise. And in the middle of the huge wave, there appeared a huge dragon -- it spread its huge wings, shook the sea from its body, and rushed to the sky; His eyes were a deeper blue than the sea, and every scale glowed blue and green and gold.   
"Rhaegal..."Jorah recognized the dragon at once. He was so shocked that he stood still and whispered its name.  
Rhaegal, the dragon, waved his wings, stopped above the sea, turned toward King’s Landing, and let out a deafening roar from the sky, sending blue flames from its mouth that could burst through the clouds.


	8. But Heartsbane 8

The Dothraki, still enjoying their victory in the city, fell from the sunny spring day to the winter night with the cold wind howling. They stared in awe at the blue dragon flying in the sky and at Daenerys after the silver hair of the dragon. The long silver hair came into Drogo's eyes. Jorah had told him that Daenerys had turned into Night Queen, but he had been dubious.  
He put down his prize, looked at the dragon in the sky, and thought of his son -- he should have been the stallion of the world! And the three dragon eggs from the pentos... Look at the moon in my life! She became so fierce that she could ride a dragon! Instead of fear, Drogo smiled in satisfaction. The moon in the sky and his moon shone into each other, making Drogo happy for a moment. "Moon of my life! "The Arakh in his hand reflected the moonlight.  
Daenerys seemed to hear Drogo's cry, and she swooped down with Rhaegal in her hand. Just as Drogo was about to charge forward, Rhaegal shot a jet of blue dragon fire that brought down almost the entire street of buildings and people. Drogo was driven back by the fire and had many burns on his body -- but he was not in pain, he just did not understand. How could his moon not know him? He is her sun and star!  
Rhaegal spews dragon flame crazily, the Dothraki that is caught by surprise is overwhelmed by the building, be burned by dragon flame, the camp outside the city also became the domain of wights already; At the moment, the wights tide is surging towards the city gate, and the remaining soldiers of King’s Landing shoot arrows and stones downward, but they still cannot stop the wights like a mountain. Finally, the army of wights broke through the gate and poured in like a torrent. At this time the wall has no meaning of existence.  
Alyssa saw not only the wights in Dothraki clothes, but also the northern alliance clothes among the great army of the dead under the walls. There was no need to look for Xenia, she thought. All she had to do was die at the right time, with Kinvara at her side. Kinvara watched calmly as the wight climbed to the top of the wall and held out his hand to Alyssa. Alyssa put her hand on Kinvara's. The red robes of the two witches shone brightly in the darkness. They looked at each other, smiled at each other, and then said the magic words together  
Torches on the wall, extinguished by a cold wind after dark, were lit again, and two lines of fire stretched out along the wall. The gates were enveloped in flames. The wall was haunted by the wights, suddenly felt the foot more intense vibration, then was thrown into the air;  
It was the last of King’s Landing's wild fire, and the green light of the flames burned all over the walls of King’s Landing. The shock made her cough hard, and when she was out of breath, the flying bricks and sand hit her in the legs, and the pain so severe that she was unable to get up and fell over the body.  
Her half-open eyes looked up into the sky, and the moonlight from Rhaegal's broken wings fell on Alyssa's face.  
Drogo could hear no more - the dragon's roar, the buildings collapsing and the cries of the people filled King’s Landing. Perhaps the only thing he could be proud of was that no Dothraki had ever died at the sound of a cry for help, even in the face of such a dragon.  
Rhaegal's huge body turned, leaving the burning dragon flame of the civilian areas, flew to the redkeep in the distance. Drogo has killed countless wights, but each has haunted him like a demon, forcing him to separate them to take a step forward. He looked up at the redkeep, which was broken and not yet fully restored, and which was then torched by Rhaegalo's dragon fire, and the minaret next to it fell down.  
Suddenly, behind the redkeep, a dark shadow appeared -- what was that? Another dragon? Drogo, as he shouted ahead, looked furtively at the other dragon.  
"Drogon... "Jorah had killed an unknown number of wights, even several White Walkers. But he probably killed these things not to save humanity, but to get closer to Dany. When he saw Drogon, he thought for a moment that Drogon was going to fight Rhaegal, but the next moment he remembered -- Daenerys was the dragon mother. How could Drogon be right with his mother?  
Drogon, the dragon, was hovering over the edge of the redkeep, looking across at Rhaegal's mother. Right now of Rhaegalgae extruded the dragon flame of blue, that is the wish of mother probably? Drogon did not know how his mother had risen from the dead, but he knew that his dragon flame was the best thing his mother could wish for.  
An orange and a blue dragon flame burned the redkeep almost to the ground. Drogo hacked his way through the wights, rid them of the corpses they would wriggle on alone, and finally came to the ruins of the red castle. There were unburnt flames all over the ruins, but why should Drogo be afraid of them?  
"Is that iron chair right here? It was the iron chair on which my son's mother's father had sat! The moon that should have been mine!"Drogo let out a roar.  
The wights had gathered around him. Drogo was standing high above the ruins, his arak knife blunt. But he was still brave. What about the iron chair he was looking for? Back scratches, minor injuries; The arm bled, it didn't hurt...  
The wights were still coming from far away, including his people. Drogo's machete reaped their heads without hesitation - she was Khaleesi, the most beautiful moon in the sea of grass. What was there to kill a few weak people for her? If these people want to hurt his moon, beat yourself first!  
The roar of Drogo echoed through the ruins; But gradually, his voice was drowned out by the screams of the wights, his tattoos were covered with red blood, and the lines of his muscles were covered with cuts. Ordinary arak machetes could not really kill the wight. Pieces of deformity crept towards him, and he gradually felt tired and painful... Finally, Drogo was overwhelmed by the wave of wights. He never found the iron chair that had killed the moon in his life.

Alyssa fainted in the pain, and again the sharp pain brought her to herself. She removed the body, shook off the mud from her upper body, lifted herself up, and looked at her legs -- they were mangled. She moved reluctantly, but the immediate pain in her legs made it impossible for her to get up. Alyssa looked in front of her -- it was a horrible sight. In the distance, the wights had stopped attacking. Instead, they were lined up in a large line, standing on one side and stretching to the far end.  
In the face of the wall of wights, Alyssa knew that the end was near, and as she prepared to lie down and die at her ease, she saw between her and the wights a scabbard -- a scabbard of Heartsbane...  
Alyssa's eyes searched around, and sure enough there, in front of the scabbard, the Heartsbane lying on the ground, Jorah's cloak torn on one side, found Jorah lying on his back a little way off.  
In the sky, black-and-red Drogon and blue-green Rhaegal hovered and hissed.  
Alyssa pulled herself up and crawled toward Jorah. Fortunately, he was still breathing. With two badly injured legs, each attempt was painful and difficult, but she wanted to help Jorah with that last wish.  
The wights stood still, their dark eyes fixed on Alyssa. There was a wide trail of blood behind her, but at last she came to Jorah.  
"Jorah, Jorah... " she pushed at Jorah's body. Jorah opened her eyes slowly and looked at Alyssa. Alyssa smiled, wiped her tears, and said, "She’s here."  
There was a flash of light in Jorah's eyes. He gave Alyssa a brief look of gratitude and then struggled to his feet. He was cut as many as he had been at Winterfell, but when he saw Daenerys, the pain was nothing.  
Daenerys lands in front of the wights, Drogon and Rhaegal on either side of her mother; The color of ice and fire shone down on Dany's silver hair. Her skin was a pale blue, her eyes were no longer purple, and her white dress was spotless.  
Jorah's body wobbled, and without support he struggled to even stand.  
He looked at Daenerys and thought, are you as beautiful as you were when you were a night, Khaleesi?  
"Do you know me, Khaleesi?"Asked Jorah in a trembling voice.  
Daenerys' blue eyes did not move. She stood between the dragons and looked at Jorah.  
"I have sworn to be serve you, to obey you, and to die for you , if need be...whatever may come…"Jorah repeated his oath again and again. Daenerys took a step and walked slowly forward.  
"Do you remember, my queen? " Jorah smiled in surprise. "I've been all over the world looking for you...From Braavos to the red waste; From old town to Dragonstone to Winterfell, do you remember, my queen..." There were tears in Jorah's eyes, and the wounds in his body and heart tore at the same time.  
Daenerys, her white dress flapping in the cold, went to the Heartsbane and lifted its hilt.  
"No..."Said Alyssa feebly. She wanted to yell but out of strength.  
"Let us go, Khaleesi...We go to Ashaai..."  
Dany came closer and closer.  
"We go to the Yiti, we go to the jade sea..."  
Dany watched Jorah, coming closer and closer.  
"I could be a sellsword... Then buy a small sailing boat, go to the jade sea, where there is warm sunshine... Then go to Yiti, there are many things you will like... If it's too far, we'll just go to the nine free cities , or if you want to go back to the sea of Dothraki, I'll still be your knight, your bloodrider... Or, or if you still want to go back to Meereen, I will protect you from any slave owner... Khaleesi, let's go, get out of here, get out of here..."  
Jorah reached out her hands to touch his favorite Dany. His tears were already flowing -- would everything have been different if Dany had promised him to go with him to Ashaai, outside the tent?  
Dany came to Jorah.  
Jorah looked into Dany's blue eyes and cried.  
Dany lifted her broken heart slowly and stabbed --  
You really don't remember me, Khaleesi... In the Dothraki sea, I gave you Songs and Histories of Seven Kingdoms; On the red waste I offered you a peach; After being exiled by you, I won the whole Second Son for you... You promised me that you would give me Valyria's steel sword, and I would gladly die for you if that would satisfy you...  
Blood flowed from the Heartsbane. Jorah looked at Dany's face and thought of one night in the Dothraki sea -- khalasar singing and dancing under the sky, Dany inside the tent reading the books he had given her. Dany outside the tent, watching over her with the bloodrider. Drogo came back from hunting and gave her the biggest and the most beautiful Hrakkar…  
Dany drew back her Heartsbane, blood gurgling from the edge of her sword, a silvery reflection of the moon.  
Dany's eyes were in Jorah's blurred vision. Last time, he saw purple eyes. This time, he saw blue -- he smiled, after all, this time Dany did not cry. Twice she died looking at her, and Jorah was happy...He looked behind him at the horde of wights and the thick darkness  
If you're going to be the Queen of the Night Land, I'll still be your Kingsguard...  
"Khaleesi..."  
Was Oathkeeper, but Heartsbane.  
Jorah's vision grew dim and dark...

Alyssa did not know if she was the only one alive in King’s Landing. She waited for Dany's verdict on her death. But she didn’t come to her .She went down by the body of Jorah. Dany's hand covered the cut in Jorah's heart, and the blue light seeped through her fingers. Jorah's warm body quickly turned cold and then white, his hair from golden brown to blue and white, and his blood quickly turned to ice.  
Finally, as Dany moved her hand away, Jorah opened her eyes -- they were blue, but this time they were as blue as Dany's...  
"Night Queen, do you really not remember Jorah? " Alyssa’s heart was shaken...Dany turned Jorah into a White Walker.  
In the Night Land, the knight can protect his Khaleesi for a long time...Perhaps there was a strong man among the others, with his long braids, who loved Dany and cared for her...  
It was all right, she thought, as she watched Jorah get up and stand next to his Khaleesi again. So she lay down slowly...  
The cold gradually swallowed up her consciousness, and Alyssa closed her eyes...  
Night is coming. Dany was forever with the one who loved her...  
The cold wind blew, and Dany and her knight, with their armies behind them, disappeared into the dark night.


End file.
